


The Roast of Hidan

by HinaSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hidan gets roasted, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pure Crack, Sexual Humor, Sexy, Uke Uchiha Itachi, an akatsuki that roasts together stays together, craziness, immature humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Same as title...Hidan gets made fun of. Mainly HidaLee with other pairings on the side. Includes Mpreg because what's a yaoi fanfic without pregnant ukes?





	

Itachi groaned as he had to listen to Hidan go on and on about how bad his cooking was. He had always been a quiet man and only spoke when he wanted to, which was not now, and Hidan was getting on his last nerves.

"Why don't you shut up, you welfare bum!" Itachi snapped throwing a hot frying pan that still had a bit of pancake batter in it.

"Watch where you're throwing things, Itachi!" Itachi had almost hit Kisame instead of Hidan.

"Sorry, I was trying to hit MR-HIGH-AND-MIGHTY-JUST-BECAUSE-HE'S-IMMORATAL, over there." Itachi went and got the frying pan.

"I don't know what your problem is Uchiha, but for a bitch of a woman, you cook like crap." Hidan smirked.

"You're one to talk! The only thing you do is sit on your fat lazy ass all day and do nothing, but worship that fake god of yours Jashit!"

"Oooooooooh, you just got buuuuuuurned!"Everybody in the kitchen, except Hidan and Itachi, burst out laughing like crazy.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend." Hidan glared back at Itachi.

"When did Jashit and you start dating?"

"Ooooooooohhhhhh…"everyone waited for Hidan to say something back.

"By the way, stop wearing your shirt open. The 70s look is gone, and it's not coming back."

"Ooooooh Nooooo! He did it again! He did it again!" Everyone was enjoying this so bad, everyone had popcorn buckets.

"You know" said Hidan. "Girls would actually like you if you'd stop acting like a big tub of shit."

"BOOOOO!" everyone said, cuz it was not funny.

Then someone in a deep voice shouted. "BOO! YOU STINK, YA BITCH! NOBODY LIKES YOU, YA MOTHERFUCKA!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP? AND WHEN DID YOU ALL GET HERE? AND I HEARD THAT TOBI!"

Please leave a comment and tell me how it was. I really want to know your opinions on it so I can start on another one similar to this one, but on someone. The whole akatsuki is in the kitchen, including Pein and Konan.


End file.
